Icha Icha: Resurrection
by LeeRawks
Summary: A newly appointed Hokage breaths life back into a certain best-selling book series... But he doesn't do it alone.


Hey, everyone. I was watching some awesome AMV's on YouTube when this idea popped up, and I thought I'd share. She's a one-shot.

My second fanfic ever, be gentle please.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I'm not receiving any moneys for writing this story.**

* * *

Naruto peered around an impossibly tall stack of papers. It was one of many.

The large hat that he wore—and refused to take off, most of the time—caused the stack to topple slightly, and a thick, paperclip bound section of documents fell onto the floor of the Hokage's Office.

Sakura Haruno, who had come bearing gifts, picked the stack up and returned it to its original place. The pink-haired girl had to stand on her toes to reach that height.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, stretching to intertwine his fingers behind a mess of blonde hair.

"Really, Naruto, you're going to have to take that hat off _sometime_." Sakura giggled, and stepped around the stout desk to place a warm hand on Naruto's orange cloak.

"Sakura-chan. This is not _just_ a hat." Naruto's wide grin became serious, and Sakura braced herself for a long, 'datebayo'-filled rant on the importance of the headgear reserved for the Fire's Shadow.

The girl knew, by now, where to interject enthusiastic nods, and phrases like 'Yes, Hokage-sama.'

In the week since the shinobi had been elected to lead Konoha, he had given similar rants on the importance of the dignified ink jar that signed dignified 'Kage's eyes only' type letters, and on the importance of the Hokage's desk.

He had even raved about the importance of the Hokage's wife. That rant, however, had been delivered in the space between passionate kisses shared on top of the all-important Hokage's desk on Naruto's election night.

It was unlike Naruto to beat around the bush so much, dropping hints rather than coming right out and saying what he felt.

Sakura wasn't dense, and she caught his subtle request.

And she said yes.

The two ninja were married within the week. Some called it hasty, and upon reflection, Sakura realised that they should have probably spent more time enjoying engagement before rushing to the altar.

Tsunade, who had retired—finally coming to terms with her age, if not her appearance, helped to organize a wedding bash that would put Naruto's acceptance bash to shame.

Teuchi Ichiraku took a day off from cooking ramen to preside over the wedding. Naruto was adamant. Sakura didn't mind; the calm evenings spent at Ichiraku's were as important to her as the days spent on the training field.

He married the girl—his girl—with his mother's ring.

The temporarily resurrected Minato Namikaze had shown Naruto where it was hidden after Madara Uchiha, Tobi, and the Ten-tailed beast had been defeated.

Naruto had had to preform feats which were previously believed only possible by the Yellow Flash—and his kunai—but he succeeded.

"…and that is why I cannot take off the Hokage's hat whilst preforming my official duty as Hokage." Naruto inhaled, finishing his rant. The blonde looked up at Sakura for approval, his face stretched in the immature grin that Sakura hoped he would never outgrow.

"Naruto-kun," Sakura sang, "You've got mail."

The young Hokage groaned. "M-more paperwork?" he glanced up at the piles that were building up already.

The pink-haired girl smiled apologetically, laying several parcels and letters out in front of Naruto. "Mostly paperwork, I'm afraid."

The Hokage grimaced, skim-reading through several parcels, and ultimately placing their contents atop one of his 'to-do' piles.

And then an unmarked package caught his attention. It probably shouldn't have, it was dreadfully plain. It was string-bound, and wrapped in dull, gray paper.

Naruto turned it over in his had to reveal that it wasn't completely unmarked. In handwritten ink, it read: 'Kid:'

The Hokage was intrigued.

Sakura recognized the look in his eyes, and decided to give him some space. She had a hospital to run, after all.

The two ninja said their goodbyes, and shared a parting kiss before Sakura left. As a parting shot, Naruto yelled something about loving to watch Sakura leave.

The pink-haired woman resisted the urge to step back into the office and pummel her husband. The beat-downs had become less frequent; Sakura had found an outlet for her violent streak in her late night 'sparring' sessions with Naruto.

When Sakura had gone, Naruto immediately tore open the packaging. It contained a small book. The blonde opened the blank front cover, and a piece of paper slipped out and drifted to a resting place under the Hokage's desk.

Naruto tossed the small book onto his desk, set on retrieving the note.

Hatake Kakashi stepped through the window that lay behind the Hokage's desk, unannounced. He had wanted to surprise Naruto with his return; he had been gone on a mission. Kakashi was disappointed to have missed both his student's acceptance bash, and his wedding—the boy had longed for those events for a very long time.

Kakashi was about to erupt in congratulations—he had become a little less somber since settling things with Obito—when he was greeted by Naruto's cloak-covered butt waving in the air.

Ignoring the urge to subject Naruto to torture via the Thousand Years of Pain, Kakashi simply left to find a window along the other side of the building. He would congratulate his female student first.

Naruto finally grasped the note, which had seemed to be just beyond his reach.

Smiling on his way up to the Hokage's chair (which was also of great importance), Naruto fingered the creamy paper, which was definitely more expensive than the book's wrapping.

Once he was comfortable, Naruto flipped the note open. His smile slowly began to fade. The note read:

Kid;

Congratulations on getting the job, and the girl.

Now that you've fulfilled your dreams, help me with mine.

Publish the manuscript enclosed under your name, would you?

Title's up to you.

Yours,

Free & Uninhibited

When Naruto finished, his grin returned. The young man stood from his desk, and stepped over to the window that overlooked the Hokage's Monument.

Naruto's gaze fixed upon the base of a statue-in-progress, set beneath the Cliffside where Naruto's face was just beginning to take form.

The smaller statue had only just been commissioned, and so not much progress had been made.

Cut out of the purest block of marble that Naruto could have ordered from Iwakagure, lay the beginnings of a mess of wild, spiky, white hair.

The boy-king smiled.

"Sure thing, Ero-Sannin."

* * *

**Haha.**

**Review if I made you smile. Or frown. Or cry. Or laugh. Or if you remained completely impassive whilst reading this. **


End file.
